modern_arendellefandomcom-20200214-history
Arendelle Turnpike Commission
The Arendelle Turnpike Commission is an organization that is responsible for operating and maintaining turnpikes (toll roads) of Arendelle. Arendelle Turnpike Commission is currently operating Arendelle Turnpike (A-76), Arendelle Intercounty Connector (A-95 and A-65) and Southern Arendelle Thruway (A-90). History Throughout the history of Arendelle, the lack of expressway in mountainous regions made it hard for freight operatiors to transport goods through the North Mountain. The Government of Arendelle could not focus on roads while repairing existing road system. Also, due to multiple storms that damaged multiple towns, budget could not be allocated to construct additional roads. In 1943, Arendelle Department of Transportation introduced a new idea of the toll road systems along with the construction bonds. Its idea was that tolls will be collected to maintain highways and pay off construction bonds. With tremendous amount of hearings, AR-DOT founded Arendelle Turnpike Commission in 1935 and the construction could began immediately. The construction of the first expressway, Arendelle Turnpike (A-76) is finished in 1940 and other expressways were constructed respectively in 1954, 1958 and 1963. It includes Arendelle Intercounty Connector (A-95, A-65) and Southern Arendelle Thruway (A-90). Currently, those expressways are expanded for multple times to accomodate more traffic in Arendelle. Highways Arendelle Turnpike Commission operated four highways. Those highways are * Arendelle Turnpike, connecting Arendelle by east to west through the North Mountain * Arendelle Intercounty Connector, a series of two highways connecting major cities of Arendelle * Southern Arendelle Thruway, connecting southern parts of Arendelle. Arendelle Turnpike (A-76) Arendelle Turnpike was constructed in 1950, providing a rapid connection through the North Mountain. Throughout multiple expansions, it connects Arendelle by east to west, coast to coast. Arendelle Intercounty Connector Arendelle Intercounty Connector is a series of two highways (A-95 and A-65). These highways connect multiple counties of Arendelle and capital city of Arendelle. Its connection includes the cities lack highways connecting to major cities, which allows more efficient transportation. Southern Arendelle Thruway (A-90) Southern Arendelle Thruway connects southern regions of the Arendelle with Arendelle Intercounty Connector. It also connects to Arendelle Costal Region Expressways (AC-395), which is operated by Arendelle Costal Transportation Authority. Tolling System Arendelle Turnpike operates closed toll system. This means tolls will be calculated based on distance the driver travelled on Turnpike System. When a driver enters the turnpike, there are two options to determine their entry point. For drivers with NextPass issued by any countries accepting NextPass (Arendelle, Equestria, Southern Isles, Weselton, Crystal Empire), their entry point will be recorded in thier NextPass transponder digitally. For drivers without NextPass, they will obtain a paper ticket (In A-76 and A-90) which display the entry point, or license plate will be recorded (In Arendelle Intercounty Connector). At the exit, NextPass users will exit through designated lane and tolls will be deducted from thier NextPass Account. For NextPass365 Subscribers from Equestria and Southern Isles, their tolls will be subject to their NextPass365 subscription. Drivers without NextPass will pay tolls by either cash or credit card at the exit, after displaying their ticket they obtained from the entry or license plate reconciliation recognizes their entry point. Criticism Despite its attempts to improve its service, Arendellle Turnpike Commission is also facing criticisms. Tolls Throughout the history of Arendelle, most of people expressed "National infrastructures should be free, maintained by tax revenue." Tolling system faced criticism for this common opinion. The commission explains the tolls collected will only be used for maintaining highways, employment, costs for safety equipments such as snow shelter, and expanding highways. NextPass Administrative Fees Some people accidently passed through NextPass lanes faced unreasonable amount of admistrative fees. For example, there was a driver faced $40 bits of administrative fees for accidently passing through NextPass lane, despite her unpaid toll was only $3.10. No availablity of NextPass 365 Despite other countries offer monthly subscription system for unnlimited highway usage (NextPass 365), such as Equestria and Southern Isles, Arendelle solely does not offer NextPass 365 Program. Mostly, commmuters using Arendelle Intercounty Connector criticizes Arendelle Turnpike Commission for not offering this program, since they frequently use highways. Disclaimer Arendelle Turnpike Commission is a parody of Pennsylvania Turnpike Commission and is not affiliated with PTC in any manner. Also, Arendelle Intercounty Connector is a parody of Maryland Intercounty Connector and is not affiliated with Maryland Intercounty Connector in any manner.